The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
A semiconductor device in three-dimensional mounting form has been developed. It is known in the art that through-hole electrodes are formed in semiconductor chips, and the upper and lower through-hole electrodes are bonded by stacking the semiconductor chips. In a conventional structure, a measure to prevent occurrence of short circuits between the upper and lower adjacent semiconductor chips is insufficient. In more detail, solder used for electrical bonding melts and flows toward the periphery of the through-hole electrode, whereby short circuits with the semiconductor section occur in the terminal peripheral section.